


Raindrops

by Myrmidon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrmidon/pseuds/Myrmidon
Summary: 03x12, before Nathan started to tell the ghost story about the Alpha station.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it! ^_^  
> /Sorry for the grammar mistakes, english is not my first language./

The air got colder as the dark night took the place of the daytime. Only a slight fireplace gave them light in the cave, which was made of some dry twigs. But it didn’t give enough light, neither enought warmth.

Bryan tugged on the thin blanket and snuggled closer to Nathan. Outside the wind got stronger and it started to rain. Lightnings brightened up the cave.

A loud thunder woke Bryan up.

'What’s wrong?' Nathan gently touched his love’s shoulder and pulled him back.

'I had a nightmare…' Bryan quietly replied, when Nathan leaned over him and tenderly kissed him.

Bryan quickly pushed him away.

'Harper is here, don’t do this.'

Nathan raised his head up, looking for Harper. After everyone left only the three of them stayed in the cave.

'Probably watching outside, don’t worry.' he slid his hand under Bryan’s shirt and started to stroke his chest, sliding his hand lower slowly. Bryan released a loud moan as Nathan’s hand slid down at his crotch.

He caught Nathan’s hand and turned his gaze towards the entrance of the cave, hoping Harper wasn’t there, staring at them. Fortunately the girl was still far away not to hear or see them.

'Nate…'

Nathan shut his mouth with another kiss, this time Bryan didn’t push him away, he wrapped his arms around his neck and replied, the kiss started to get more intense.

Nathan opened his belt and started to tug his pants down.

They suddenly raised their heads up as they heard the forthcoming steps. Bryan quickly pushed Nathan away.

'You awake?' Harper asked, not knowing what just happened. She sat down next to the fireplace and poked the fire with a stick.

'Yes, now it’s my turn at watching.' Bryan stood up with blushing cheeks.

He picked his gun up and walked to the entrance of the cave. As he stepped outside he raised his head to the sky, enjoying the falling raindrops on his flushing cheeks.

 

Nathan was waiting for Harper to lay down before he got up and followed Bryan outside. They had too much time until the meeting with the others and beside that he just got his love back after a long time. On the top of that they had to spend the time somehow…

As he stepped out of the cave he saw Bryan: Lightnings lighted the shape of his thin body, as he was standing there, with lowered gun, his face turned towards the sky in the rain. Raindrops rolled down his cheeks, stopping on his lashes time to time before they dropped on and continued their road down his cheeks.

As Nathan reached him he pressed him against the wall of the cave and kissed him.

'Let’s continue what we started inside.' He grinned.

Bryan made sure another time that Harper wasn’t around before he wrapped his arms around his lover. His back was pressed against the wet cave, Nathan sucked on his neck, the warm breathing almost burnt his skin. Nathan stepped back and took his jacket off, throwing it on the wet grass, then picked up Bryan and laid onto it.

A bit later he was laying between Bryan’s thighs, but despite of the intesive foreplay Bryan’s body was still too tensed when Nathan entered him.

Bryan buried his face in Nathan’s neck and gripped on his shirt tightly. Nathan whispered sweet nothings in his ears until he was able to relax finally.

He raised his head and they looked into each other’s eyes deeply, before he pressed his lips on his to kiss him passionately under the sky. Only the raindrops cooled down their burning bodies.

Bryan wrapped his legs around Nathan’s hip, nodded and Nathan slowly started to move. Bryan wrapped his arms around his neck and scratched his back, his quiet moans were swallowed up in the loud storm.

 

Nathan was sitting next to the tiny fireplace, his back leaning against the wall, between his legs Bryan was sleeping.

He caressed through his wet hair, brushing the strands from his forehead. He was watching his calm expression, the small smile on his lips and he just hoped one day everything will be fine in their world again.

 


End file.
